


Sightline

by vamptramp0348



Series: In The Crosshairs [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Double Life, Espionage, F/M, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Rescue Missions, Revelations, Revenge, Secrets, Surprise Mother Fucker, Uneasy Allies, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: The third installment of 'In The Crosshairs' series.  Everything is going against Mads as he now has to find a way to rescue Hanne, get the case back and save his children. Carl gets impatient and makes a rash move to try and help he and Viola escape.





	Sightline

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a bit for this series but 'Polar' invigorated me again! And I haven't forgotten the comments from Ilaria on 'Interference' this one is for you as well :) sorry it took me so long, hope you'll be reading!

 

Mads was hailing a cab when his phone rang it was a secured number he knew it had to be Hugh, "I thought you might call, listen we can both walk away with something but not if you don't release my wife and that case. I wasn't lying about my kids" he tried to reason with him one final time.

　

"That's a real sad story Mads but I don't give a shit. You've ruined me! The only way I leave Denmark alive is if I have this case and I deliver it to the proper person. I'm already fucked for the money and I'm definitely going on my network's burn list. In twenty four hours if I don't deliver this case my information will become network widely known and I'll be a prime target. So I don't give a shit about your family I have to save my ass so then I can go home and live a shitty mundane life! Can you fix that asshole?" Hugh shouted into the phone, his voice echoing Mads knew he had Hanne most likely in a warehouse.

　

"Look I can fix this for all of us if you cooperate with me Hugh, can you do that? I want my children and my wife back to me, safely so I'm not going to fuck you over but you have to give me that case or else my kids die. After that you can take me with you and I will explain to the head of your network and I'll die for it but please let my wife walk out of there with that fucking case"

　

Silence, the worst possible thing Mads could hear on the other end of the phone. Hugh was in a position of power but he had never taken a hostage before he had to finish the job even if he could hear sincerity in Mads's voice, the sadness in his tone, the worry seeping through his accent - it had to be done. "We let you live" Mads broke the silence, shattering it with the truth that they did in fact let Hugh live.

　

"Just fucking barely. I've got sixteen neutralizers looking for me thanks to you two. I'll tell you what I'll call The Great Dane and make the exchange and he can decide what happens to Hanne. I feel bad for you Mads but I'm not going to get fucked by you again, I'm not falling for that sugary sweet Danish accent. But I'll toss you bone, I am going to let you speak to Hanne but NO DANISH! ENGLISH ONLY! This may be goodbye so say everything you need to" he removed the gag from Hanne's mouth.

　

"Mads..."

　

His eyes welled with tears "Hanne be strong baby"

　

"Get our kids back! Don't worry about me just get our babies home and then get this mother fucker"

　

"Okay times up!"

　

"Please..." Mads began to cry he pulled the phone away from his ear so Hugh couldn't hear his sobs, he didn't even get to tell her he loved her. Once his sadness turned to anger he brought the phone back to his ear "I'm going to kill you, you mother fucker"

　

"Looking fucking forward for you to try" a click then the line was dead Hugh had hung up. Mads had to get to Lars and fast.

***

Carl and Viola sat stiffened to their seats their captor had been nice to them and treated them well but it chilled them to the very core that he was someone they knew. Carl especially knew him, he was the father of one of his best friends and all this time he was plotting this revenge that Carl didn't understand why.

　

"Why are you doing this?" Viola asked yet again but Anders refused to acknowledge the question. He would passively change the subject to something banal or try to joke with them but it was almost over he figured it would be a good time to expose their parents to them no harm in that.

　

"Sweet and naïve Viola you know nothing of your parents at least not of the life they lived before you and your brother"

　

Carl rolled his eyes he was starting to get irked by the theatrics "Look just fucking tell us why you abducted us and what you want from our parents. Enough drama already!"

　

Anders narrowed his cerulean eyes "You have the temperament and bull headedness of your father. Always impetuous and demanding like he was owed something. Cocky prick. You're the spitting image of him. I enjoy the drama because it means they're suffering. What I want if more from your father than your mother, he cost me something extremely valuable years ago and now he's going to pay for it. I've come to collect his debt, I never forget and I never forgive"

　

"What does that mean? What does this have to do with us? Please let us go we don't know what happened between you and our dad but can't you just settle this with him? Why do this to us?" Viola wouldn't give up pleading she was still optimistic that Anders would find a moral compass considering he was a father but she was mistaken about his humanity.

　

Carl had given up trying to plead or make him see reason, he wanted action and if Anders didn't have a gun or others with guns he would make a break for it, fight their way out. Viola begged Carl to remain calm because their parents would be devastated if they had did anything to get themselves hurt or Anders may decide to go after their parents for lack of cooperation from the two of them. He begrudgingly behaved "You know what I think? I think you're a fucking coward! You'd wet your pants if my dad was here because he'd be kicking your ass!"

　

"Carl!" Viola yelled at him then grabbed his face by his chin jerking him to look at her "Control yourself it's almost over okay?" she whispered through gritted teeth. He slapped her hand away and went back to glaring at Anders.

　

"I'm not scared of your father or you, you little cockspit! I'm just an unusually patient man. Your father will get his someday. When this is done and over you should ask your parents about our history and let them tell you all about the lives they have taken, families they have ruined and torn apart with murder"

　

"NO! Our parents would never do anything like that! You're lying" Viola raised her voice making Anders smile.

　

"You have your mother's fiery spirit. I always admired Hanne she was one of the best but your father and your uncle were cocky and self righteous! Spiteful, arrogant pieces of shit!" he boomed making Viola flinch she grabbed Carl's hand and held on tightly.

　

The jet began it's descent into a private airfield on the Jutland Peninsula. After landing Carl unbuckled his seatbelt then stood up but the guard that was sitting adjacent to him stood up with his gun out "Sit back down"

  
"I have to piss or would you like me to whip it out and give you a golden shower?" Carl glared at him.

　

"Let him go but follow him" Anders said nodding towards the restroom. The beefy man shoved Carl up the small hallway.

　

Inside the lavatory Carl ran water in the sink to make it sound like he was urinating he looked around for something he could use as a diversion so he and Viola could flee the jet. He opened up a small compartment to see they had stashed his and Viola's luggage he smiled as he reached into his bag quietly to find his can of body spray he also reached for his lighter.

　

A loud bang on the door "Hey you fucking kid you piss like an old man hurry up!"

　

Carl smirked as he turned the sink off and held the can near the lighter "Can you open the door for me? My hands are too slippery" he called.

　

He heard the guard groan but he heard the gun being tucked away "That's a good boy" Carl whispered to himself as the door opened he lit the lighter and pushed his index finger down on the spray until the mist broke into the air and then ignited with the flame. The only thing the guard saw before the flames engulfing his face was Carl's wild smirk. He quickly reached on the belt for the gun with the time he bought himself then ran through the hall as the other guard was alerted to the screams of his colleague.

　

"VIOLA UNBUCKLE NOW!" Carl yelled as he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger with the gun aimed as high as he could it missed and ricocheted making Anders duck. Viola fidgeted with her belt it was stuck and she was panicking. The other guard fired at Carl he dodged it and focused himself, his sister needed him and he remembered his Uncle Lars taking he and his cousins out into the woods to practice shooting cans and beer bottles. _"Clear your mind and show no fear. There could come a day when you have to save a life or take one, you need to be ready Carl"_ the words his uncle said to him were still fresh as his eight year old self heard them then.

　

The guard put the gun to Viola's forehead while she cried and begged for her life Carl had to shut that fear of losing her out or else he'd miss again. His heart pounded in his ears but his hand steadied and his pulse throbbed through his index finger as he squeezed the trigger. Carl blinked for only a second but when he looked there was hole between the man's eyes and Viola had gotten her belt free in time as his hand was still able to pull the trigger she let out a scream as blood flew from her arm but she made it to Carl. She had been clipped by the stray bullet "Lets get out of here!" Carl would see her to a hospital later getting them both to freedom and safety was top priority.

　

Anders jumped up and fired a few bullets missing them, Carl had to shoot the other guard who was still alive though badly burned his head plopped down on Viola's sandaled foot she screamed "Come on!" Carl kicked his head off then dragged her before Anders could reach them.

　

They scattered from the jet's stairs nearly falling down but they ran to the vacant vehicle waiting on the runway "I'll drive!" Carl helped her into the passenger's seat and shut her door when he ran around the back of the vehicle he was greeted with a thin dark hair man wearing a suit and tie "I don't think so kid."

　

Carl didn't hesitate to raise his gun "Fuck you!" he fired but the gun just clicked it was out of bullets "Shit!" he swore.

　

Anders was heard clapping as he exited the jet "Very good. That was harrowing and a very creative escape but did you really think I'd leave anything to chance? You would've made an excellent member of our team. Now give him the gun Carl"

　

"Everything okay brother?" the man asked Carl looked at Anders then to the man "Brother? Frederik never mentioned an uncle" he whispered to himself handing the gun over and raising his arms.

　

"Everything is better than expected Niels now lets get our little daredevil in the car shall we? We need to get the girl medical help"

　

"Elisa is at our place she'll be able to patch her up. I've got eyes on that idiot British fuck. He sent out a coded message for The Great Dane that he has the case in his posession and I have knowledge that he also has the woman"

　

"Mom!" Carl yelled trying to pull free but Niels showed him the gun "I don't like waving this in a kid's face but I won't hesitate. See your daddy fucked up he lost the most valuable thing that was their bargaining chip. So right now you're useless if it weren't for the fact we're waiting for The Great Dane so we can neutralize this situation I'd fucking kill you now but Anders has a backup plan for you and sister dearest. So get in the fucking car kid!" Niels shoved Carl inside he was sitting next to Anders while Niels got into the driver's seat.

　

Anders took his gun out and aimed it at Viola's seat "If you make another daring move boy I'll blow your sister's brains out all over the windshield" he threatened. Viola sniffled holding her arm to pressurize the wound. Niels inspected it with just his eyes "It's a flesh wound you were nicked but there may be shrapnel don't worry Elisa will fix you right up" that brought zero comfort to Viola. Carl felt like a failure and whatever courage he had died the moment the gun was pointed to his sister his parents were going to be pissed at him for risking their lives but they also had some explaining to do.

***

　

Lars was outside his house taking a phone call when Mads was dropped off he was speaking French. Mads's French skills were weak since he hadn't been active in years so he couldn't tell what was being said but he wasn't prepared for Lars to punch Mads in the face once he was off the phone. He hit the ground holding his face as he got back up "I don't know what I'm more pissed off about you interrupting the drop, not killing that fuck or letting your kids get taken and not telling me! We've got a big fucking mess on our hands little brother!"

　

"You? You're The Great Dane?!" Mads was stunned.

　

"Yeah I'm him and fortunately for you I told our mutual friend the truth and he's on his way with the case and Hanne but your kids are a different story. Anders finally is got his revenge on you huh?" Lars said extending his hand.

　

"How did you know it was him?" Mads asked accepting the hand up. Lars embraced his brother "I'm so sorry but getting them back is going to be a bitch. We'll work it out though. I've instructed Hugh to strip himself of any way the network can trace him. We have a bogey who went rogue three days ago or maybe longer we don't know. Right now tracers and neutralizers are looking for our British friend but I sent out a couple ghosts to throw them off you remember how much fun that was?"

　

Mads was still in shock that his brother was involved he didn't feel like reminiscing about old times "Right now all I can think about is Viola and Carl. If it were Thor or Lue you'd feel the same way. We have to give Anders the case"

　

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He can never get his hands on it and I cannot leave Denmark with it because the rouge hasn't been found. Give me a little time to figure this out we have to find Ander's Achilles heal and use it on him. You know who we have to visit right?"

　

"Birgitta" they said at the same time. Mads let out an exhaustive sigh the shit just get kept getting deeper and deeper.

 


End file.
